Clashshipping Milestones
by SpangleBangle
Summary: Three-shot. Significant moments in Clashshipping  Fluff and lime. Very cheesy but it was so much fun to write... Rated for the lime. XD Note the double romance.
1. Chapter 1: The First Time

Three-shot of significant Clashshipping moments ^^ a little bit cheesy and cliche, but what the heck it was fun to write.

Yami Marik = Melvin as per usual. Fluff, lemon and lime.

All characters (c) Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Melvin knocked on the door, readjusting his cape so that it fell just so about his shoulders. Yami opened it, smiling bashfully and beckoning Melvin inside.<p>

"Pharaoh, good evening."

"Good evening, Melvin."

It was late, close to midnight and the apartment was lit by lights turned low, but not completely off. Never completely off.

"Yugi's gone out for the evening and he said he's staying with Joey until morning, so we're safe." Yami mumbled, unable to really look at Melvin.

"Safe?" Melvin echoed neutrally.

"You know what I mean."

"Are you ashamed, Pharaoh?" Melvin softly asked.

Yami crossed his arms defensively. "No. No, I'm not ashamed. I'm just… nervous."

Melvin smiled and tentatively took Yami's hand. "If you're not ready yet, we can put this off for another time."

Yami held his hand tightly. "I'm ready, Melvin. Tonight's the night. I'm just, like I said, I'm just a bit nervous." He bit his lip and whispered, "You know I've never done this before."

Melvin slowly pulled him into a hug, not wanting to startle him. "I know, I know. But I'll take care of you, don't worry."

Yami nodded into Melvin's chest, trembling slightly in mixed anticipation and anxiety.

"Did you want to go straight into it, or chill for a bit?"

"I – I think it would be better if we just… you know… started. If we wait I'll just get more wound up."

"Bedroom?"

Yami nodded and shyly led Melvin by the hand into his bedroom. Melvin smiled; the room had been tidied and fresh bedsheets laid. His Pharaoh was quite the romantic, it seemed. Melvin hung his cape up on the door and joined Yami, who was perching on the bed.

Melvin slowly stroked Yami's blonde fringe and shuffled closer. "Just tell me if there's anything that scares you or if you want to stop. I want you to be happy tonight, Pharaoh. Just tell me…" he said, and gently kissed him. Yami falteringly kissed him back, blushing adorably. They had kissed before, of course, but tonight was going to be Yami's first time, with Melvin or anybody. It made him shy.

Yami edged a little closer as Melvin's hand ghosted up his arm to his neck to stroke his cheek.

"Tell me if I go too fast," Melvin said when they pulled back for breath.

"It's fine right now. You can keep going."

Melvin slid his hands under Yami's shirt, stroking at his back. Yami's breath caught but he didn't tell Melvin to stop. He just kept kissing him back, cheeks burning. Melvin moved his hands up, exploring the thin yami's back with sensitive fingers.

"Will you take this off for me?" Melvin said, plucking at Yami's shirt, knowing it was his role tonight to coach Yami through this.

Yami gripped the hem and slowly pulled it over his head, tugging slightly to get it over his hair. Melvin smiled to see Yami's bare chest and lightly ran his hand over the expanse of milky-pale skin now revealed to him, making Yami smile shyly and lean closer.

Blushing harder, Yami wordlessly mimicked Melvin's gesture with the shirt.

"Fair is fair," Melvin said, repressing the urge to laugh at Yami's shyness and pulling off his own shirt. He caught Yami looking at his chest slyly, a wonderfully naughty smile hovering about his lips.

"Are you ogling me, Pharaoh?" Melvin teased him gently, running his hands over Yami's shoulders and upper back, pulling him just a little closer. "Well, if you were I can hardly blame you. This is some fine muscle tone here."

Yami smiled properly and started reaching out, but stopped and bit his thumb nervously.

"You can touch too, Pharaoh," Melvin whispered, taking his hand and putting it over his heart. "It's okay. And it takes two to tango, anyway."

"I think you just reinvented the meaning of the word 'tango'," Yami said, slowly and hesitatingly moving his palm over Melvin's chest, feeling the warmth of Melvin's body on his bare skin.

Melvin chuckled and moved his hands lower, trailing one fingernail down to Yami's navel, making him shiver agreeably.

"If you're cold you could come a little closer, Pharaoh. I'm plenty warm enough for the both of us, as you know."

Yami nodded and slowly levered himself so they sat hip to hip, close enough that the heat from Melvin's body bathed Yami. Yami rather seriously pressed his fingertips against the muscles of Melvin's chest, working his way down to Melvin's stomach before he went all shy again and stopped.

"That's feels very nice, Pharaoh," Melvin said encouragingly, strong hands stroking down Yami's sides. "You don't have to stop."

Yami chewed his lip and timidly put his hands on Melvin's hips, glancing up for Melvin's encouragement. Melvin nuzzled into Yami's neck, making him sigh and slip his hands around Melvin's waist to lightly touch his back, learning the shapes of the scars on his back.

Melvin smiled again, pleased that Yami was being adventurous and not just waiting for Melvin's say-so.

Yami found a sensitive spot on Melvin's back and Melvin groaned unexpectedly, making Yami jump and flinch away.

"Oh, I'm sorry Pharaoh," Melvin sighed, nuzzling at Yami's neck again. "That's a bit of a … sweet spot for me, you might say, and you surprised me. Did I scare you, my little King?"

"A little," Yami said in a tiny voice.

Ever tuned-in to what Yami was feeling, Melvin drew back a little to give him some space. "Do you want to stop?"

Yami looked away for the briefest moment, then lightly ran his fingers over the sensitive spot again, watching as Melvin twitched and grinned tightly, eyes closing.

"No," he whispered with an uncertain smile.

Melvin cupped his cheek and kissed him again, deepening it hungrily but still gently, feeling Yami respond. Their hands wandered slowly over each other's bodies, finding ticklish and sweet spots alike. Melvin found a sensitive area at the base of Yami's spine and exploited it teasingly, lightly dragging his nails over it and rubbing at the hot flesh with his palms until Yami gasped in shock, blushing even harder than before. Glancing down quickly at Yami's crotch, Melvin resisted the urge to purr and licked Yami's neck, making him gasp again.

"See, Pharaoh? It's fun."

"It's fun," Yami agreed, shifting in embarrassment.

Melvin rhythmically stroked the sensitive area with the backs of his fingers. "There's no need to be embarrassed, Pharaoh. It's natural to be enjoying this, and it's very flattering too."

"You're so patient with me," Yami whispered wonderingly.

"Of course," Melvin replied, stroking him. "I care about you, Pharaoh, and I want you to be happy."

Yami beamed and kissed him again, finding another sweet spot on Melvin's back and tickling it.

"Are you comfortable with this?" Melvin murmured a few minutes later.

Yami nodded.

"Then I think it's time, Pharaoh," Melvin said, one hand hovering over the belt of Yami's trousers.

"Oh," Yami said uncertainly. "Er… yes. Yes."

Melvin slowly, carefully, unclipped Yami's belt, unzipped his trousers and pushed them down along with his underwear. Yami blushed again, looking away from himself, kicking the trousers off his feet.

"Why are you embarrassed by yourself, my Pharaoh?" Melvin asked, pausing for a moment.

Yami shrugged, looking up at Melvin helplessly. "This is just all so new to me…"

Melvin tenderly stroked his hand down Yami's thigh. "It's okay. I love it, Pharaoh. There's no shame."

Yami blinked a few times, then deliberately looked down, biting his lip. Then he looked directly into Melvin's eyes.

"F-fair is fair, right?" he stammered.

Melvin chuckled, surprised but pleased. He unclipped his belt and took off his trousers as well, grinning delightedly as Yami's eyes widened and his body showed his approval.

"Oh, my Pharaoh," Melvin said affectionately. He began unbuckling the collar around Yami's neck, pausing only to help Yami to shuck off his own bling. He set the collar aside and bent to kiss the soft, pale skin of Yami's neck. One hand strayed to the back of Yami's neck and Yami let out a squeak, surprising them both. Yami looked shocked that he had made such a sound.

Melvin stroked it again and Yami made that wonderful squeak again. And a third time.

Melvin laughed joyfully, kissing Yami's neck again and making him squeak every so often. "That's an absolutely _adorable _little noise, Pharaoh."

"I can't help it," Yami muttered bashfully.

Melvin gently held Yami by his sides and slowly pushed him down. Yami gulped and eased himself onto his elbows, letting Melvin push him onto his back.

"There we go, Pharaoh," Melvin said, the slightest hint of a purr in his voice. He brought Yami's knees up and began to push them apart.

Yami stilled his hands, looking up at him anxiously. "I…"

Melvin immediately stopped, even though his body was taut with need and his mind was going wild at seeing the Pharaoh like this. He still stopped, looking into Yami's deep purple eyes.

"Would you like to stop this, Pharaoh?" Melvin said softly.

"…Will it hurt?" He blurted.

Melvin's whole bearing seemed to soften. "Yes, my Pharaoh," He said, as gently as he knew how. "It will."

Yami drew in a shaky breath, hands trembling.

"Pharaoh, are you afraid?" Melvin whispered, trying to figure out the reason for Yami's reluctance.

Yami glanced up into his lavender eyes then away again, all the answer that was required.

"Pharaoh, talk to me," Melvin pleaded. "Tell me what's upsetting you."

Yami bit his lip. "I … I'm scared that if it hurts too much, I won't be able to think about tonight without thinking of the pain, and not the better things."

Melvin lay down next to Yami and held him tightly, skin to skin. Melvin crooned his name, stroking his hair tenderly. Yami clung to him, body still burning and unfulfilled, but heart pounding in fear.

"It's alright, my little King," Melvin whispered. "I'm here, it's okay…"

"What if – what if it's too painful?" Yami mumbled uneasily. "I don't want everything to go wrong now, when we're so close…" He bit his lip to stop his words, but Melvin knew what he meant. _When we're so close to finally doing this, after all this time waiting for me to be ready to do this._

"My lovely little Pharaoh," Melvin murmured into his hair. "I can't promise that it won't be painful. But I _can_ promise that I'll do everything I can to lessen it, and help you forget the pain. I'll do everything and anything, Pharaoh mine. I don't want to lose you over this."

Yami looked up into Melvin's eyes again, so close to his own. His lip trembled for a brief moment. "I trust you," he whispered.

"So you'll let me…?" Melvin murmured, one hand on Yami's knee.

"I trust you," Yami said in a stronger voice, gaze sure.

Melvin kissed him lingeringly and moved back to kneel at Yami's knees. This time Yami didn't resist when Melvin parted his knees and leaned in closer so they were pressed up together. Yami closed his eyes for a moment, gasping for breath as pleasure raced through his body.

"Ready?"

Yami took a deep breath and smiled fully, a radiant smile that made Melvin want him even more. "I'm ready."

"Okay," Melvin breathed, trying with all his will to control his urge to just take him hard and fast. There would be plenty of opportunity for that another time. "Just relax yourself."

Yami lay on his back completely, settling his hips wider so Melvin, as a more powerfully-built man, could get closer. Melvin rested his hands on Yami's hips and pushed into him in one smooth thrust making sure Yami didn't buck and hurt them both by pushing down on his hips. Yami didn't seem to care that Melvin had pinned his hips though, as he was whining a little and clutching at the bedsheets, gasping for breath.

"Are you okay, Pharaoh?" Melvin said through gritted teeth, desperately controlling his urges to take him now, now, now…

"Uh huh," Yami nodded, clenching at the sheets until his hands were bloodless. "G-Go…"

Melvin needed no further encouragement. Moving slowly at first so the initial pain wasn't too much for Yami to cope with, he began thrusting up into Yami, little groans escaping his lips complemented by Yami's squeaks and gasps of surprise and pleasure.

"Holy Ra," Yami breathed, trembling but grinning from ear to ear. "Melvin, I don't think I can take it much longer…"

"That's okay, Pharaoh," Melvin said in a strained voice, moving harder and faster. "Me neither. Oh, I've wanted this for so long..."

Yami arched his back, muscles tensing. Melvin lightly teased his fingers down the centre of Yami's chest, down his stomach, and lower. And lower.

Yami cried out hoarsely and arched again in a violent spasm, releasing himself for the first time. Melvin gave a guttural groan and lost all control, pouring into Yami.

Yami whimpered and shook, wide eyed and breathless. Melvin gently pulled out and settled beside Yami, holding him tightly.

"I-I've made a mess over you," Yami blushed, cringing away from the hot wetness on Melvin's abdomen.

Melvin took Yami's hand and held it over his heart, squeezing gently. "It's fine, my dear Pharaoh. How are you feeling?"

"It _did_ hurt," Yami said in a small voice. "But…" He tailed off with a smile, beaming up at Melvin, who sighed happily and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"My lovely Pharaoh," Melvin murmured.

"Yours," Yami mumbled back, snuggling into Melvin's arms.

Melvin felt as if he could burst with happiness. _And I can sleep here with you in my arms… Best. Night. Ever..._


	2. Chapter 2: Anniversary

More~

Losta fluffy limey cliche ^^ Try not to choke on the uber-fluff.

All characters (c) Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><em>Yami's rooms. <em>

Yami hummed to himself as he put the last finishing touches on the dishes in front of him. He carried them through to the dining room, which was set out with fancy cutlery, a candlestick burning in the middle, napkins folded precisely by the two places set, an ice bucket holding a bottle of wine off to the side. Yami smiled and tweaked the plates just as there was a knock at the door.

Yami nervously brushed his hands down his burgundy shirt and narrow black tie, making sure he looked neat, checking his reflection briefly in the mirror before opening the door to find his Aibou waiting. Melvin had also taken care with his appearance, his jewellery looking freshly polished; his dark purple silk shirt, open at the collar, and pinstriped trousers were sharp and tight on his frame.

Melvin smiled and bowed, flourishing the largest bouquet of flowers Yami had ever seen towards him. Yami accepted it with wide eyes, breathing in the sweet aroma deeply.

"They're beautiful," Yami said softly, looking up at Melvin with shining eyes.

Melvin shuffled, blushing. Yami took him by the hand and led him inside.

"This looks so good, Yami," Melvin smiled, looking at the table set out with obvious care and attention and the two exquisitely prepared meals waiting, steam rising off them invitingly.

Yami put his flowers in a vase of water and put them on the table, arranging them carefully. "Please, sit."

Melvin hesitated a moment before going around to Yami's side of the table and holding his chair out for him in rare show of gentlemanly affection. Yami beamed and sat down, Melvin pushing the chair in a little before sitting down himself.

Yami poured the wine as Melvin spread his napkin over his lap. "Any trouble getting the evening off?"

"None at all," Melvin replied happily, waiting for Yami's lead in tucking in. "When I said I wanted to spend the evening with my lover they all seemed to assume it would get bloody, and didn't want any more information."

Yami sighed contentedly and reached across to squeeze Melvin's hand. "I like being called your lover," he smiled.

Melvin squeezed back. "I like to say it; I like being yours, too." So saying, Melvin brought Yami's hand up to his lips and softly kissed the knuckles, making Yami's eyes sparkle. "Well, what magnificence have you cooked for us, Shariik?"

Yami picked up his wineglass. "Medium-rare beef with braised vegetables, cooked in oil and lightly fried, sautéed mushrooms with French potatoes and tout mange. I've also made a rhubarb and white chocolate cheesecake for dessert, with Baileys to follow if you feel like it."

Melvin also picked up his wineglass and swirled the thick, dark red liquid around, inspecting the colour. "Wonderful, simply wonderful. Where did you learn to cook as well as you do?"

"That's a secret," Yami smiled, clinking their glasses together and taking a sip. "Well, dig in. It'll only go cold."

Melvin also sipped before cutting carefully into the steak, trying not to scratch Yami's nice crockery in his enthusiasm.

They ate quietly, limned in the golden candlelight, the smells of the flowers and food mingling pleasantly. Melvin took great care to be careful and slow, using the cutlery instead of ripping into the food with his claws, earning him a glowing look and a leg stroke that just promised better things to come.

When the last mouthfuls had been savoured and swallowed, Melvin let out his breath contentedly. "Marvellous as always, my dear Pharaoh."

"Thank you," Yami said, accepting the compliment with grace and a smile. He got up to clear the dishes away.

As he turned to leave with them, Melvin caught his waist and gently pulled him down for a slow kiss, his other hand on Yami's chest over his heart. "That was delicious," he murmured against Yami's lips. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Yami replied, blushing a little and kissing him back for a few heady moments, before taking the dishes away. Melvin leaned back in his chair and watched Yami walk with a sly smile, feasting his eyes.

"Are you watching me walk away, Melvin?" Yami tossed over his shoulder playfully.

"Damn straight I am," Melvin replied. "You're a delightful sight from this angle."

"Just this angle?" Yami said, pouting in mock-hurt as he cut the cheesecake into portions; Melvin could just see him through the kitchen door.

"From every angle, of course. I just like seeing your arse all sweet like that, especially in those tight trousers."

"Oh, you like my tight trousers, hmm?" Yami teased, setting the cheesecake down on the table and sitting again.

"Both on and off," Melvin chuckled, scooping some vanilla custard onto his spoon with the cheesecake.

Yami smiled and took a delicate bite of his cheesecake, licking the spoon carefully like a cat. Melvin couldn't help but melt a little as he watched.

"W-what?" Yami asked uncertainly when he noticed Melvin's interest.

"Nothing, my lovely one. I'm just falling in love with you all over again."

Yami leaned forward and put his hands over Melvin's on the tabletop. "That was incredibly cheesy," he said, though he smiled anyway.

"I know. And I meant every word."

Yami blinked rapidly and gave an aching smile. "Oh _Melvin_… come on, eat up. I remember our first cheesecake, don't you?" He said, releasing Melvin's hands and tucking in again.

"Indeed I do. It was your birthday."

They were both quiet for a moment as they remembered the present Melvin had got for Yami. Yami chuckled to himself and Melvin …

"Aibou, are you _blushing_?" Yami said in delight.

Melvin coughed and said nothing, eating his cheesecake diligently. It was difficult to see his blush through his Egyptian tan, but it was there all right, like a sunset over the dunes.

When they had finished their cheesecake they retired to the living room with their wine. Yami was careful not to drink too much; they both knew he had low tolerance to alcohol and fun as it was to have a drunken Yami staggering about, neither wanted to spoil the mood.

They sat down together and Melvin pulled a small, precisely wrapped package from his pocket at the same time as Yami brought a present out from under the table.

"Oh, you first," Melvin said, offering the present.

Yami carefully untied the red ribbon and golden paper to reveal a jewellery box. Inside was a chain bracelet, similar to those Yami so liked to wear, but this had a small gold heart embedded in its links. _My One and Only, My Shariik_ was inscribed on it.

"Oh, Aibou…" Yami breathed, fingers trembling as he touched the heart. "It's … it's… " Yami couldn't continue due to the tears clogging his throat.

"Happy Anniversary, love," Melvin said gently, fastening it on Yami's proffered wrist. Yami stroked it with a trembling smile, then gave Melvin his present.

Melvin unwrapped his with just as much care as Yami had unwrapped his, to reveal a simple gold picture frame holding a picture of the two of them in Egypt, snoozing, arms around each other in a quiet corner of the set, waiting for their scenes.

"Aw, I remember that," Melvin said softly, stroking photo-Yami's hair with one finger. "And you looked so good in your Pharaoh outfit, too."

"Th-there's a message on the back," Yami mumbled, blushing from his neck up to his ears.

Melvin turned it over curiously.

_Holding on to you forever and always, Love from Your Pharaoh._

Melvin struggled with words and settled for pulling Yami into a tight hug. Yami held him and stroked his back. "Looks like we had a bit of a mind-link, didn't we," Yami smiled. "Happy Anniversary."

Melvin smiled lopsidedly and cupped Yami's face. "I love you so much," they said, in perfect unison. Yami laughed delightedly and kissed Melvin sweetly, letting himself be pulled into his lover's lap. They held each other, lips touching and parting in the sweetest sacrament; arms tight and warm, blocking out everything but each other.

"Come here," Melvin murmured breathlessly, his hands slipping down to Yami's thighs.

"I've got a better idea," Yami whispered, getting up and leading Melvin into his bedroom. Melvin looked around in wide-eyed wonder. The room was lit by candles, their flickering flames giving everything a wondrous glow. The bed was made up with fine linen with rose petals scattered across it.

"Oh yes," Melvin breathed, squeezing Yami's hand. "This is much better."

Yami sat down on the bed, pulling Melvin with him. "I'll admit, I'm a hopeless romantic."

"I'm always happy to indulge you, you know that," Melvin said, scooping Yami up and kissing him oh so tenderly.

Time seemed to still as they kissed, clothes falling to the floor like cherry blossoms in the wind. Melvin gently pushed Yami onto his back on the linen, kissing his neck from just under the ear to his collarbone. "Ready?"

"Eternally," Yami breathed, spreading his legs and hooking his feet around Melvin's knees. Melvin kissed him deeply and pushed into him slowly, making Yami take in a breath sharply and his whole body to tighten around Melvin.

They went sweet and gentle, patience and love at their side. Melvin refrained from wounding Yami, pleasing his lover with his mouth and hands alone without the need for claws. Yami threaded his arms around Melvin, holding him as close as he possibly could, never wanting to let go. Love and desire built in a slow, heady intensity that bound them up and refused to let them go.

A drop of sweat ran down Yami's spine and he arched against Melvin's body, pulling him closer and gasping for breath.

"I love you, Pharaoh," Melvin breathed into Yami's ear, feeling himself come to breaking point and holding on, waiting for Yami.

"Aibou, my love…" Yami gasped, trembling and clinging to him as he lost all control. Melvin released his breath unsteadily and rested his head on Yami's shoulder, letting go, falling into him.

They trembled and held each other, gasping for breath in the soft glow of the candles. Melvin pulled the bed sheets around them, cocooning his fragile Yami in his arms. Yami wrapped his arms and legs around Melvin, twining their limbs in a tangle of skin and flesh.

"You're very cuddly in the afterglow, aren't you?" Melvin murmured drowsily, lips against Yami's hair.

"Well, you're a very beautiful man to have in my arms," Yami said smilingly, nuzzling at Melvin's neck.

Melvin looked down at Yami's face, fingers lightly stroking the back of his neck, his HotSpot. "No one's ever called me that before," he said. "I've been called many other things, sure, but never 'beautiful'."

Yami looked up and rested his palm on Melvin's cheek. "You are beautiful to me, Aibou."

They lay together there, dozing in loving embrace, feeling love surround them in its own golden glow.


	3. Chapter 3: Civil Partnership

More~

Fluffyness, lemon and lime. The best combination :D Some bad language. And I snuck in some Chaseshipping. Enjoy it :)  
>Yeah, I still reckon Undisclosed Desires is <em>the<em> Clashshipping song. Along with Hot Mess by Cobra Starship. ^^

All characters (c) Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Yami stretched in the early morning light, a wide smile breaking out over his face.<p>

_Today's the day._

He bathed and dressed himself, using a moisturiser that smelled vaguely of cinnamon with a smirk. He tucked his shirt into his black trousers and made his tie up. He pulled on his jacket and did some last-minute hairstyling.

Yugi knocked on his door. "You ready?"

"I pronounce you, partners for life."

Melvin grinned and gently pulled Yami into his embrace, kissing him tenderly. Yami put his arms around Melvin and kissed him back, eyes closed in happiness. All around them their friends and colleagues erupted into cheers.

"Okay, DJ Devlin in the house," Duke said, presiding over the sound system at the reception. "Prepare to get groovy, lovebirds."

Towards the end of the evening, when most couples had retired, Duke took a break and Tristan got ahold of the decks.

"_And they call it Puppy Love…_"

Everyone twitched as That Song blasted on. Duke immediately got up, smacked Tristan around the back of the head, and switched it to Undisclosed Desires by Muse.

Melvin held Yami close as they slow-danced to it in the centre of the floor, one arm around his waist and the other holding his hand tightly, thumb stroking Yami's knuckles. Yami smiled and closed his eyes, letting Melvin guide him in their shuffling.

Melvin started singing softly in Yami's ear along to the song, just loud enough so Yami could hear but not loud enough for anyone else.

"I know you've suffered but I don't want you to hide… I won't let you be denied. I'll make you feel pure, trust in me, you can be sure."

Yami sighed and clung closer.

"I want to reconcile the violence in your heart, I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask. I want to exorcise the demons from your past. I want to _satisfy_ the undisclosed desires in your heart."

Yami blushed as, on the last line, Melvin licked his cheek, leaving him in no doubt of what he meant.

"You're wicked and divine, you may be a sinner but your _innocence_ is mine."

"Please me," Yami sang back in a whisper, "And show me how it's done, tease me, you are the one…"

Yami sang the chorus, looking up at Melvin with shining eyes.

"Please me," Melvin sang this time, "Show me how it's done, trust in me, you are the o-o-one."

Melvin grinned and sang the chorus with him, stroking the small of his back.

"I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart…" They sang together in perfect harmony. Melvin purred softly in Yami's ear and slowly squeezed him. Yami pressed his lips to Melvin's neck, licking just a little.

Holding each other so close, there was no need to say that it was time to get a room. Melvin nodded to Duke, who gave them a comic salute and played the exit music. He didn't notice Tristan creeping up behind him with a wedding posy, seemingly under the impression that it worked the same way as mistletoe.

Melvin took Yami's hand and led him up the stairs, smiling at the coy blush on Yami's cheeks. It wasn't as if they'd never slept together before. But, Melvin supposed, this would be the first time as newlyweds. That made it… rather special.

And there was the fact that everyone watching _knew_ what was going to happen next, and Yami had never been the exhibitionist type.

They paused at the door of the Newlywed Suite while Yami got out the key and their friends hooted and cheered them on like proper fans. Yami unlocked the door and hesitated nervously.

Melvin smiled gently, sweeping Yami up bridal-style and walking with his prize inside, kicking the door shut behind them.

Melvin carried him through the suite to the bedroom and stopped, appalled.

The bed was.. hideous. It was hot-pink and shaped like a love heart. About to comment to Yami that he'd have to get them changed to another room, he stopped when he saw Yami's expression. Yami was giggling and blushing, winding some of Melvin's hair around his finger and glancing from Melvin to the bed in a clear hint. He _liked_ the bed. Melvin resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sat down with his Pharaoh ensconced in his lap.

Yami put his arms around Melvin's neck and watched with glowing eyes as Melvin began slowly unwrapping Yami like a present, kissing each bit of revealed skin as if it were all completely new to him, Yami's body an untouched landscape for his exploration, and his alone. Yami moaned breathlessly and nuzzled Melvin's neck as his clothes were slowly removed and set aside.

Lips pressing into Yami's collarbone, Melvin inhaled with his eyes closed and purred.

"You smell delicious, Pharaoh," He murmured, licking his skin hungrily. "I just want to eat you up…"

Yami giggled and clung closer. "I thought you'd like that little touch."

"Oh, I _do_ like," Melvin replied, rolling up his sleeves and reaching over Yami to fumble in the drawer by the bed. He drew out a small tube and spun it in his hand, smirking.

Yami's eyes widened. "Lube? But we've never used that before… not even that first time."

"I know," Melvin said, laying Yami gently on his back on the bed. "I asked Marik to put it up here for us. BinkyBoy has his uses."

Yami frowned anxiously. "You _know_ I never minded the… friction," he blushed.

"I thought I'd be nice," Melvin said smilingly. "For once. Seeing as it's our wedding night."

Yami stroked Melvin's face with a beatific smile as Melvin squeezed some lube onto his fingers.

"Ready?" Melvin murmured, kneeling between Yami's legs. Yami nodded, smiling bashfully.

Melvin gently pushed a finger into Yami, going slowly and carefully as Yami gasped and clutched at the pink bedding.

"Is this okay?" Melvin asked, stroking with the finger.

Yami groaned and nodded frantically. Melvin raised his eyebrows thoughtfully and rubbed at Yami slowly, building up the contact ever so gradually, observing Yami's reaction. Yami's hips bucked and he tossed his head from side to side, eyes screwed shut. Melvin grinned. He had just found a new game.

Melvin slowly added another finger, sliding his slick fingers slowly in and out, widening the passage and making Yami moan.

"Oh Pharaoh," Melvin laughed, "Even after all this time with me, you're still such a newbie."

"Y-You love it, though, d-don't you," Yami stuttered as Melvin continued with his almost torturously-slow movements.

"That I do, Pharaoh, that I do," Melvin chuckled, adding another slippery finger. "It gives me endless pleasure to teach you like this."

"Ohh… never – stop…" Yami whispered, bunching the bedding hard in his fists and squirming.

Melvin grinned and cupped Yami in the palm of the hand that was so busy, squeezing gently. Yami cried out hoarsely and his eyes snapped open, drinking in the sight of his gently-smiling lover, his husband.

"I _need_ you, Melvin," Yami breathed, twitching.

Melvin chuckled and squeezed again, watching Yami with a wondering little smile. "I can tell."

"I need you _now_…"

Melvin was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. Melvin frowned and withdrew from Yami, who yelped in protest.

"I'll be back in just a moment," Melvin promised, wiping his hand on a tissue and opening the door, though he made sure Yami was screened from view in the bedroom to protect his privacy.

"This had better be good," he warned the concierge waiting outside.

She beamed. "Just checking in to see if you're enjoying your stay," she said in an annoyingly-bright voice.

Melvin didn't bother replying, simply slammed the door in her face and padded back into the bedroom.

He smirked.

Yami was kneeling in the centre of the hideous bed, clutching himself and whining under his breath. He looked so _needy_ it quite took Melvin's breath away.

"Why, Pharaoh," He crooned happily, tugging his tie off. "Can I help you with something there? You look like you need _something…_"

Yami bit his lip and watched Melvin agonisingly as he slowly, so slowly, stripped to reveal his gorgeous bronze skin. As Melvin crawled towards him on the bed, Yami lay back with a devilish smile, spreading his arms in clear surrender. _Take me._

Melvin purred and explored with his tongue, tasting the cinnamon and the natural sweetness of Yami's skin. With just his fingertips, Melvin lightly stroked Yami's manhood, chuckling as Yami moaned helplessly, limbs thrashing slightly.

"Melvin," Yami gasped. "Take me _now. Please._"

"Seeing as you asked so nicely," Melvin purred, pulling Yami's legs up and pushing into him with seemingly-infinite care.

Yami trembled and cried out, tears appearing at the corners of his eyes.

Melvin gathered his husband into his arms. "Hush now, it's okay," he murmured, nuzzling at his neck. He knew Yami wasn't in pain, just in torment. "I'll give you your release soon, don't worry…"

Yami nodded and sucked slightly at the sensitive skin under Melvin's ear, surprising him.

"Oh, Pharaoh…" Melvin breathed. "My little King…"

They clung to each other desperately as Melvin's thrusts became harder and faster, lust building like an inferno under their skin.

Yami's whole body tightened and he arched his back, gasping for breath and releasing in a hot splurge.

Melvin made a garbled sound in his throat as Yami's convulsing held him tighter, squeezing him and stimulating his release. Yami whimpered and trembled, clutching Melvin, feeling his release burn at his insides.

Yami buried his face in Melvin's shoulder as he rolled them onto their side, cradling Yami securely.

"Well, Pharaoh, if that's the result then we're _definitely_ using lube again," he smirked, stroking Yami's hair.

"Nng," Yami replied. "Love you."

"Love you too, Shariik," Melvin said, kissing Yami's forehead as he drowsed.

"Don't let go," Yami mumbled.

"Holding you forever," Melvin smiled, cuddling him as close as possible.

There was another knock at the door.

Melvin scowled, flipped the door off, and rolled over, holding Yami tightly in his embrace.

"Fuck you, concierge. It's cuddle time."


End file.
